Will You Catch Me If I Fall?
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean's depressed about what happened to him in Hell so Sam goes off on a hunt by himself, with bad results.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this after Heaven and Hell….. I hope you like it. If you didn't see that episode yet …. just want to warn you that there is a little spoiler in the beginning of this chapter.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

It had been two days since Dean had told Sam about his experiences in Hell. Now they sat in the motel room as Dean finished off another bottle of whiskey while Sam checked out possible new hunts on his computer. He looked over at his brother sadly.

"Dean it wasn't your fault. You were tortured into doing it." He repeated for what he thought must have been the hundredth time, trying to get through to his brother.

"I should have fought him Sam. I shouldn't have given into him." Dean said as he took another swig from the bottle.

"You didn't give into him for thirty years Dean….thirty long years." Sam blinked back tears as he remembered his brother telling him what he had endured in Hell.

Dean had told him that the time down there was like forty years instead of forty days and that he was tortured continuously the entire time. For thirty years he was tortured daily until he had been ripped apart so bad that they had to stop and make him whole again only to start the torture over again. For thirty years Alastair, his torturer, had told him he could get down from the rack if he himself would take over the torturing. He had refused until he could no longer stand it. After thirty years he had stepped down from the rack and began torturing souls just like himself and now the thought of it was tearing him apart. Sam knew he was slowly losing his brother….again.

"But I did give in Sam….. I gave in and tortured other souls for ten years. Ten long years." Dean said sadly as he took another sip from the bottle.

"No one could have fought that kind of torture Dean. Everyone would have broke sooner or later. Even I wouldn't have lasted that long."

"You weren't in Hell Sam….You didn't see the things I did….You didn't do the things I did."

"I was in my own kind of Hell Dean. … You died for me." Sam blinked back tears as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I had to live with knowing you were burning in Hell for me, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"But you didn't torture anyone Sam…..I did. I tortured people who were just like me……people who had sold their souls. … People like Dad."

"But you're out now. The angels pulled you out of there Dean. They pulled you out for a reason…they must know you're worth something."

"What? What the hell am I worth?"

When Dean was about to take another drink Sam pulled the bottle out of his hand.

"You got to stop this Dean…..You got to stop destroying yourself."

Dean reached up and grabbed the bottle back.

"Let me alone."

Sam shook his head sadly and went back to looking at his computer.

**Later**

"I think I found something." Sam said as he leaned in close to his computer and read the headlines of a newspaper from a nearby town. "People are being found murdered……well actually butchered….their bodies ripped to shreds. It says here that some of the town's people are saying they saw a large creature walking upright near the edge of town." Sam looked over at Dean. "I think we got ourselves a Wendigo."

"Let some other hunter take it."

"Dean we're less then fifty miles away….It's in Port Plymouth, Oregon….It'll do you good to get back out there and help some people."

"I'm through with hunting Sam. I'm through with everything."

Sam began tossing his clothes into his bag. He knew it was senseless to argue with Dean, especially in the condition he was in.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dean's half shut eyes looked up at his brother.

"If you don't want to come, fine. But I'm going to see if I can help."

"Don't be stupid Sam….You can't go by yourself….it's too dangerous."

"Then sober up and come with me." Sam hoped his brother would change his mind and go with him.

Dean took another swig from his bottle.

"I told you I gave up hunting, and I meant it. You should too if you know what's good for you."

"I'm going with or without you Dean." Sam grabbed his bag and started heading for the door.

"Then at least take Bobby with you."

"I'm not going to bother Bobby…..I can handle this myself."

When Dean sat back in his chair and took another drink Sam opened the door, and with one last glance back at his brother left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the rest of the story.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter two

**Three days later**

Sam had arrived in Port Plymouth and had posed as a federal agent in order to check out the bodies in the morgue. The bodies were in pieces and some of the bones had been stripped of their flesh. He thought it odd that the flesh on the bodies appeared to have been cut off with a sharp instrument rather then to have been ripped off the bones like a Wendigo would have done. Four bodies had been found so far with seven others still missing, all men. Sam had searched the local forest and caves and had found no sign of the creature.

He was worried about his brother and had tried to reach him off and on for the last the three days with no answer; his cell phone had been turned off. Finally he had called Bobby and asked him to check in on Dean and make sure he was okay. He had the Impala so he knew Dean was more then likely still at the motel drinking himself into a stupor.

**Dean's motel room**

Dean had turned off his phone and had stayed drunk the entire time Sam was gone. When he heard the knock at his door he ignored it, but when he heard someone picking the lock his hand instinctively started to snake toward his gun on the table. But then he saw Bobby's familiar face.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" A cold chill suddenly shot through him and he felt his whole body go numb. "Did something happen to Sam?" He could barely get the words out.

"Not as far as I know." He walked over and stood over Dean. " Your brother's worried about you Dean. He couldn't get hold of you."

Knowing that Sam was okay; Dean relaxed back in his chair.

"I'm fine."

"You're far from fine Dean. What's going on with you boys? Why aren't you with your brother?"

"We don't have to be together all the time. …. We're not attached at the hip you know."

"I never knew you to let your brother go off on a dangerous hunt by himself. … Sam needs to concentrate on the hunt…..not worry about you. … What the hell's going on with you Dean?"

"Nothing….I'm just tired of hunting….I'm giving it up."

"Hunting's all you know Dean."

"I'll learn something else then…..I'm good with cars, maybe I'll be a mechanic." He said as he took a swig of beer.

Bobby shook his head sadly wondering why Dean seemed so depressed and why he hadn't gone with his brother. He pulled out his cell phone to call Sam and let him know Dean was relatively okay.

"Damn it!" He said when Sam's voice mail came on. "Sam, your brother's fine. Call me when you get this." Bobby hung up then stared at the phone, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"I've been trying to call your brother all day but he doesn't answer, he must be out of range of the signal." Bobby glanced over at Dean. "You should be with him; anything could happen to him out there."

"Sam will be fine Bobby, he's a good hunter."

"Sam's an excellent hunter, one of the best there is, but things happen out there, you know that as well as I do." Bobby couldn't understand what was wrong with Dean, usually he was over protective of his brother but now he seemed to be all wrapped up in his own misery,what ever that might be. "Dean, Sam could be hurt or even worse and you don't seem to even care."

"Don't tell me I don't care Bobby….I died for him didn't I?" Dean slammed down his bottle. "Of course I care, but Sam's better off without me."

"Where the hell did you come up with an idea like that?.....When you were gone your brother was devastated, he was lost without you." Bobby looked down at his phone. "I'm worried Dean, Sam said he'd keep in touch, he was really worried about you and it's odd he hasn't called me." Bobby turned to leave. "You can sit here and drown what ever sorrows you have but I'm going up to Port Plymouth and see if I can track him down.

Dean stood up and began throwing some of his stuff into his bag.

"I'm going with you." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, if anything happened to his brother because he hadn't gone with him he'd never be able to live with himself.

Bobby smiled to himself, he knew if there was any chance that Sam might be in danger there was no way Dean wouldn't go looking for him. He waited till Dean was out of the room then pulled the door shut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall

Chapter three

**Earlier that day**

Sam had searched for three days for any signs of a Wendigo in the area but had come up empty. He had then gone to a bar in the area to question the locals and to play some pool, he was running low in money and it was one sure way of getting some. He put his quarter on the pool table and soon he had a line of men ready to take him on. He did the usual, let them win a few games to draw them in, then when the betting got high he'd win his money back plus theirs.

As he played he'd ask the men about any caves or any weird sightings in the area that he might have missed. Some of the men seemed a little reluctant to talk which seemed odd. Why wouldn't they want to do what ever they could to help the missing men be found he wondered?

He set his beer down on the counter as he played yet another game with a man he had already won money from. He felt sorry for the guy and let him win some of his money back. As he played he began questioning the man again.

"Did you know any of the missing men?" Sam asked as he lined up his shot.

"No." The man studied Sam. "What are you so interested? You're not from around here are you?....You a cop?"

Sam gave a little laugh.

"No, I'm not a cop. I'm just passing through and happened to read the local paper….. I was just curious as to what happened to the missing men."

"Well as they say 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"Yeah that is what they say isn't it?" Sam gave the man a little smile as he shot the ball into the pocket. He could sense something was wrong. Very few of the patrons would answer his questions; most of them said they didn't know anything then became quiet and wouldn't talk. Why would they be covering up the creature's murders? What did they have to hide? Sam won the game then went back to the counter and finished his beer. He ordered one more then headed out to his car.

Once outside he pulled out his phone. He wondered if Bobby had talked to Dean. He was just about to punch in Bobby's number when he suddenly felt dizzy. He walked over to the Impala and leaned against it. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to shake the feeling. He knew he hadn't drunk that much to be feeling this way. He reached in his pocket and fumbled for the keys. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was two men heading toward him.

**Outskirts of Port Plymouth **

"Damn it Sam where are you?" Dean said as he flipped his phone shut and looked out the window at the thick forest. Why hadn't he gone with his brother? What if he was out there somewhere in the woods hurt, or even worse? "Damn it Bobby I should have gone with him."

Bobby knew Dean's words were true, yes he should have gone with him, but he knew Dean was already beating himself up over the fact that he hadn't and he saw no reason to add to his guilt.

"We'll find him." Bobby kept his eyes on the road as he prayed that that was true. He knew Sam could be anywhere and if he was out there somewhere in the thick forest finding him was going to be hard, but not impossible.

"What if we don't Bobby?....What if we never find him?" Dean asked as he once more pulled out his phone and tried to call his brother.

"We'll find him." Bobby repeated, he wasn't going to think otherwise. He knew if they didn't find Sam, he'd lose Dean as well.

Dean looked out the side window as Bobby drove. His brother was out there somewhere, maybe needing help, help that he should have been there to give him. He never should have let Sam go out on a hunt by himself. If anything happened to his brother….. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly…. he had to stay calm. Sam was probably just out of cell range and was fine. His brother was a good hunter and could take care of himself. But Dean couldn't help but remember a Wendigo getting the better of him a few years back. He remembered hanging in its cave bruised and beaten waiting…..waiting for the creature to start feasting on him. But Sam had been there for him….. his brother had saved him from certain death, and now when Sam needed him he wasn't there for him. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the image of his brother screaming his name as the creature devoured him out of his mind.

"We got to find him Bobby." Dean said still looking out the side window.

"We will."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter four

Sam woke up to a pounding headache, he moaned as he tried to move but discovered that his hands were cuffed above him and attached to the ceiling, his feet barely touched the floor. He swallowed hard….this wasn't good. He wondered how the Wendigo had captured him. The last thing he remembered was leaving the bar; and he couldn't imagine the Wendigo would come that far into town. He tried to look around but everything was dark and it felt like he had something over his eyes. A Wendigo wouldn't blindfold someone…..hell they wouldn't even know how to, plus it felt like he had handcuffs on, not tied with rope the way the creature would do it. What the hell was going on he wondered? It was then he saw flashes of light through his blindfold and the sound of men talking.

"This one's strong….he should bring in a lot of money."

Sam felt someone grab his face and then another flash.

"He's a good looking kid. Post those on the internet…..see if we get any takers."

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked as he kicked out at the men.

"He's a feisty one isn't he?" A man said laughing as he punched Sam in the stomach.

"Hey don't damage the goods." Another man warned.

Sam could feel the room starting to spin as the drugs he had been given at the bar started to kick in again He tried to fight it but he could feel himself starting to black out again. He could hear both men talking to themselves as they left the room. What had he gotten himself into he wondered?

**Bobby's truck**

Bobby and Dean drove around the small coastal town of Port Plymouth hoping to catch some sign of Sam or the car, but there wasn't any. They pulled up at the last of one of the few motels in the area having already checked the others.

"What if he's not here Bobby? What if he never even made it to Port Plymouth? Maybe he had an accident ….."

"He made it to Port Plymouth. When he called me he said he had gotten a motel room and had already checked out the morgue. He said something about the bodies not looking right and that he wasn't even sure if it was a Wendigo he should be looking for or something else."

They walked into the motel room and up to the desk. A small man stood behind the desk and looked up from below his glasses.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

"We're looking for this man." Dean pulled out a picture of his brother. Both he and Sam each kept pictures of each other in their wallets just in case something like this came up.

The man looked at the picture for a second then shook his head.

"Nope, never seen him."

"You sure?" Dean asked. "Take another look." It seemed to Dean that the man answered a little too quickly.

"No, he doesn't look familiar."

"I need to see your registration book."

"I'm sorry but you can't see the book without a warrant from the police." When Dean glared at the man he quickly added. "Privacy laws and all….you know how it is"

Dean quickly whipped out one of his fake police IDs and flashed it at the man.

"Oh okay officer I'm sorry…." The clerk turned the book around so Dean could view it.

Bobby leaned over Dean's shoulder as he looked at the names in the book; unfortunately none of Sam's aliases were listed. Dean was just about to turn the book back to the man when he noticed a page had been neatly sliced out of it. Dean looked up at the man as he tried to control his anger.

"Where's the page?"

"Oh I'm sorry…..One of our guests spilled coffee on the page and….and it was ruined, couldn't read anything after that."

"I asked you a question …..Where is the page?"

"I …..I threw it out….. No need to keep it."

Dean stormed around the counter and pushed the man to the side.

"Easy Dean." Bobby cautioned him, he knew getting themselves in trouble wasn't going to help Sam.

Dean dumped the contents of the wastebasket onto the floor and began going through it. It wasn't long before he came across the missing page. He looked at it then glared up at the man. One of the aliases Sam used was clearly written on it.

"I thought you said you never saw him before?" Dean angrily pushed the man aside as he looked for a spare key to Sam's room.

"I must have been mistaken. Maybe he came in while my wife was on duty." The man explained.

"If anything happened to him, or if I find out you're lying to me…." Dean didn't need to say anything else, the man was already trembling.

Dean and Bobby ran to the room Sam was registered under and unlocked the door. The room was empty.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean shouted as he looked in the bathroom and the closet then checked under the bed praying he wasn't going to find his brother's body shoved under it. Under the bed he found a ring that Sam sometimes wore plus some socks and a shirt that he knew belonged to his brother. It looked to Dean as if someone had left the room in a hurry. But was it his brother…..or had someone else cleaned out Sam's room?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like the story so far.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall

Chapter five

"What the hell's going on Bobby?" Dean asked as he held Sam's things tight in his hand as if that would somehow connect him with his brother.

"I don't know Dean, but let's not jump to conclusions."

"Well either Sam left this room in a hurry, or someone made it look like he left. Both scenarios don't sit well with me." Dean started to head for the door. "I'm going to beat it out of that son of a bitch till he tells me the truth."

"Dean….Dean!" Bobby followed after him. "Maybe the clerk is telling the truth…..maybe his wife did check Sam in and maybe he never did see him." Bobby tried to reason with him but Dean ignored him as he ran back to the office.

"Who had access to that room other then the person who booked it?"

"No one other then the maids. We have two keys for each room. The person who rents the room gets one and we have one for emergencies or as a spare incase the renter loses theirs. Other then that we have a skeleton key that opens all the rooms which the maid uses."

"The room is only a few doors down from this office and you're telling me you didn't see this man at all?" Dean once again held up the picture of Sam.

"I swear to God I didn't." The clerk backed away when he saw the look on Dean's face. "He probably came in late and my wife registered him." He could tell Dean still wasn't convinced so he added "I don't pay attention to the comings and going around here…..Our patrons prefer it that way."

The motel was a seedy looking place and probably rented a lot of rooms by the hour, maybe the man was telling the truth.

"If I find out you're lying I'll be back." Dean warned the man as he walked out to Bobby's truck.

**Sam**

Sam fought his way out of unconsciousness only to discover he was freezing and still hanging by his wrists. He figured he was shirtless and was glad to feel warmth over his legs; at least he had his pants on. What the hell was going on he wondered? And what were those flashes? Were they taking pictures of him, and if they were ….for what? He struggled to free himself then stopped suddenly when he thought he heard someone to the left of him.

"Is somebody there?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't be rewarded by a punch to his already sore stomach.

"Yeah." Came the quiet response.

"Who are you….and what's going on?"

"You've been shanghaied, just like me."

"Shanghaied? Why?"

"They sell us to buyers out of the country……to work their diamond mines, or work on their ships, they even sold some to fight clubs overseas. The buyers pay these bastards a price then they take us to use as their slaves or for whatever else they want us for. One price and they never have to pay for workers again."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been here awhile, I've heard them talking."

Sam took a deep breath trying to take in what the man was saying. He knew he was in big trouble, and knew there would be no help coming from Dean. His brother was probably still back at the motel drinking himself into oblivion.

"How long until they get a buyer?"

"It depends…..but you'll go quick….. I heard them say you were strong and good looking. The good looking ones go first. You might get lucky…. You might end up as a slave to some rich foreign bitch. I heard them talking, they said she likes young, good looking guys. She'll keep them awhile for her amusement then when she tires of them……she gets rid of them and buys herself a new toy."

"Gets rid of them? How?"

"I heard she kills them."

"Where do they get the buyers from?"

"The internet, they post pictures of the merchandise and the buyers bid on it. Mostly they just take pictures of the bodies to show that they're strong enough to do heavy labor, but you…..with you they took pictures of your face also. Guess they're trying to entice that bitch to buy again."

Sam swallowed hard as he struggled to free himself. The last thing he wanted to do was end up as some rich woman's boy toy.

"By the way....the name's Rob."

"I'm Sam…..Don't get mad if I don't say nice to meet ya."

Rob gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"How long have you been here Rob?"

"I'm not sure, they kept me hanging around like you are for a few days then they cut me down and tossed me in a cage. I think I've been here a week or so……I've lost track of the days. There's four more of us here with me."

"What do they do if they can't sell you?"

"I don't know…." Sam could hear the fear in the man's voice. "…and I don't want to find out."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter six

**Later**

Sam heard what sounded like two people walking toward him, and from the smell of the cheap cologne one of them wore he recognized at least one of them as one of the men he had overheard earlier. As soon as they were within his range he struck. Both of his legs shot out and caught one of the men around the neck in a choke hold. He squeezed his legs tight together cutting off the man's air supply. Just as he began to feel the man go limp he was struck in the stomach by what felt like a rifle butt. He gasped in both pain and surprise at the sudden pain but still managed to hang onto the man, but when another blow hit the side of his face the room began to spin and he lost his grip. He now hung helpless, fighting just to stay conscious.

"You okay Ken?" Dave asked his partner as he helped him up.

"Damn bastard!" Ken said when he finally caught his breath. He threw back his fist and delivered a vicious blow to Sam's face, his ring cutting Sam above his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked as he entered the room. "You're messing up his face. Pretty boy here could get us thousands but only if he still has a face." He looked back at his two partners. "Clean him up. Those last pictures I took of him somehow got erased and I have to take more, but now you two clowns had to go and fuck up his face. " He then saw the dark bruises forming over Sam's chest and stomach. He shook his head angrily. "You idiots, I told you to stay away from him. All we can do now is hope that the princess likes damaged goods." Scott took the best pictures he could of Sam then with one last disgusted look back at Dave and Ken he left to post the pictures on their internet site.

"You jerk! Why did you get so close to him?"

"How the hell did I know the drugs had worn off already?" Ken looked up at Sam. "If we can't sell you, you're mine." He threatened angrily.

He and Dave then left the room.

"You okay Sam?" Rob asked once the men were gone.

"Yeah…..I'm fine." Sam said even though he knew he wasn't. He was angry with himself; his feeble attempt at escape had now cost him dearly. It hurt to breathe and he knew he had some seriously bruised ribs, he could only hope none of them were actually broken. He should have waited for a better time; he should have waited till they removed his blindfold that way at least he could see what he was fighting. But who knew when that would be? He had been blindfolded since he was brought in and they had not removed it once. Now if the opportunity ever came when he could fight he would be hindered by his sore ribs. He knew he was screwed. More then likely he'd vanish off the face of the earth and his brother would never know what happened to him. The thought of Dean made him wince inwardly. How was his brother he wondered? The last time he had seen him he was drinking himself into a deep depression, or worse. He never should have left him in that condition, but he had to try to stop the Wendigo or whatever it was before it killed more people. He had called Bobby as soon as he got to Port Plymouth and he knew Bobby would check in on Dean and make sure he was okay. He tried to take some of the tension off his arms but it was impossible, he could barely touch the floor. He clenched his teeth in pain as his sore ribs protested the movement. Yeah he was in a mess that was for sure, one he had no idea how to get out of.

**Dean and Bobby**

They drove up and down the streets of the small town hoping to spot Sam or the Impala but had no luck. They stopped in every bar they passed hoping Sam might be in one of them or that someone would recognize his picture, but nothing. A few of the patrons said they thought they might have seen him but couldn't be sure. They had even stopped at the local public library and Dean tried to locate Sam by using the GPS tracking system in his phone but Sam's phone had been turned off, something he knew his brother would never have done. Dean swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat as he looked out the side window of Bobby's truck. What if he never saw Sam again? He remembered when that back road's family the Benders had kidnapped Sam and planned on using him in some sick hunting game. He remembered the father ordering his son to shoot Sam in his cage, to not even give his brother a chance to be hunted. And he also remembered the horrifying sound of the gunshot when he thought the son had done as the father had asked. That single gunshot had caused the world to stop for Dean; he thought he had just heard his brother being murdered and would never see him alive again. He remembered how he wanted to kill every one of those bastards whom he thought had just killed his brother. Those same feelings were surfacing again. Feelings of lost, feelings of rage….feelings that if anyone hurt his brother he was going to rip their hearts out with his bare hands. It was then he felt Bobby give him a light punch on his arm.

"Over there." Bobby nodded toward a crossroad in front of them. Dean looked over to where Bobby was looking and saw the Impala cross the highway right in front of them and head down an adjacent country road.

"Sam…." Dean allowed himself a small relieved smile as Bobby made a sharp left turn and followed him.….But his brother should have recognized Bobby's truck…..Why was he ignoring them?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter seven

"Why the hell doesn't he slow down?" Dean leaned over and pressed on Bobby's car horn. "I can't believe he doesn't recognize your truck. … Pull up next to him."

Bobby passed the Impala and pulled up along side it.

"Sammy pull over!" Dean leaned out of the car and yelled but then his eyes widened in shock when he saw the driver….it wasn't Sam. "What the fuck!" He sat back down on the seat and looked at Bobby. "It's not Sam Bobby." His voice choked on the words. How had this man gotten the car from his brother? He knew Sam loved the car as much as he did and would never give it up unless…….. "Cut him off Bobby!"

Bobby gunned the motor and pulled in front of the car then turned the wheel sharply affectively cutting the car off. Before Bobby's truck even came to a stop Dean was out of the truck and already pulling the man out of his car.

"Where did you get this car?" Dean slammed his fist into the man's stomach before he even had a chance to answer. "Where's the guy who was driving this car?" Once more Dean's fist slammed into the man's stomach.

"Give him a chance to answer Dean!" Bobby pulled him away then looked at the man. "You better answer him or I'll turn him loose."

"I was told I could have it." The man was doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"By who?" Dean reached over and grabbed the man's collar forcing him to stand upright. "Who told you you could have it?"

"Some guy in a bar."

"What guy?"

"Some guy named Ken."

"How did he get the car?"

When the man didn't immediately answer him Dean grabbed him by the throat.

"I asked you a question…..I don't get an answer…." Dean squeezed the man's throat. "You stop breathing."

Looking into Dean's eyes the man had no doubt he meant it.

"He takes them from people passing through town. He drugs them at the bar then gives me their cars to get rid of."

"And what happens to these people?" Dean applied more pressure and the man could feel himself start to black out.

"He sells them."

Dean and Bobby exchanged looks.

"Sells them?" Dean and Bobby said in unison.

"Yeah….. he kidnaps them and sells them on the internet."

"To who and for what?"

"To the highest bidder……and for whatever they want them for."

"Like what?" Dean's face was a mask of rage.

"For fight clubs….to work their mines or for their ships…..some even for sex…..He posts their pictures then sits back and watches the bids come in."

"Where does he hold them till they're sold?"

"I don't know." When the man saw Dean raise his fist he put his hands up and tried to pull away. "I swear to God I don't know. All he does is give me the cars to get rid of….and pays me to do it, I have nothing to do with the rest of it."

Dean looked over at Bobby.

"Let's take this bastard back to the library." He glared back at the man. "You're going to show me that site…..or you're going to die…your choice."

**Library**

The three men went to the library and the man immediately sat down in front of a computer and without any hesitation typed in the site not wanting to suffer anymore at Dean's hands.

The site came up and on the front page were various pictures of men strung up like butchered cows.

Dean and Bobby both swallowed the lumps in their throats when they saw Sam hanging shirtless by his wrists. Dean reached over and clicked on Sam's picture and an enlargement came up. He winced when he saw the dark bruises on his brother's body. Another picture was a close up of Sam's face and it clearly showed a stream of blood running down his face from right above his eye. The bidding below the picture was already up to twelve thousand and more bids were still coming in.

"I'm going to kill them Bobby….I swear to God I'm going to kill all of them." Dean meant every word.

Bobby understood Dean's feelings; he'd like to get his hands on whoever was responsible also.

"First we got to find them."

Dean grabbed the front of the man's shirt ignoring the look he was getting from the librarian.

"Show us where the bar is."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter eight

They pulled the man out to the truck and got in with the man sitting between them.

"You're going to show me where this bar is that this Ken hangs out in."

"It's a little bar called Pirate's Cove…..it's down along the coast."

Bobby looked over at Dean.

"Sounds like a perfect place to Shanghai someone."

"Yeah….let's just pray he isn't sold before we find where they're holding him."

Bobby and Dean both knew once Sam was sold and taken out of the area there was little if any hope of getting him back.

**Later**

After driving for awhile they pulled across the street from the small bar. Luckily it was one they had overlooked while searching for Sam and neither the patron nor the bartenders would recognize them.

"How we going to play this?" Bobby asked.

"I guess I'll go in and act as bait."

"That could get dangerous."

"What else are we going to do Bobby? We got to find Sam and it's the only way I know how to."

"Well I'm going in with you."

They both looked at the man between them.

"Hey I won't tell I promise." The man was obviously terrified wondering what they were going to do with him. "I swear to God I won't tell….. Just let me go, I promise you'll never see me again."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dean said as he opened Bobby's glove compartment and took out a roll of duct tape.

"What are you going to do with that?" The man asked his eyes wide with fear.

"Make sure you stay here and don't go and warn anyone."

Bobby and Dean took the man to the back of Bobby's truck and tied his hands and feet together with the duct tape, they also put a strip across his eyes and mouth. They then fastened him to the bed of the truck and threw a blanket over him. He wasn't going to go anywhere.

They then devised a plan. Dean was going to go in first and act like he was already half drunk, then Bobby would come in and sit at the bar and act like he was all wrapped up in his own worries and that he wasn't paying any attention to anything that was going on. Dean would play some pool and let his drink sit on the bar unwatched. Hopefully someone would take the bait and try to drug him, and also hopefully Bobby could somehow alert him to the fact before he took another sip. He'd then pretend to drink the spiked drink and be affected by it. A few minutes later he'd stagger outside and Bobby would watch to see if anyone followed and if they did, and if they grabbed Dean, he'd follow them in his truck at a safe distance and see where they took him. Dean was hoping wherever they took him would lead him to his brother. He hoped the plan would work because it was all they had.

**Sam**

Sam's arms were killing him. He had no idea how long he had hung there.

"You awake Sam?" Rob asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared Sam…..What are they going to do with me if they can't sell me? I heard them say the merchandise usually goes in a day or two."

Sam had no idea, but he wasn't going to tell Rob what he really thought would happen so he lied.

"They'll probably take you out somewhere far from here and release you."

"You don't think they'll hurt me, or kill me do you?"

That was exactly what Sam thought. The kidnappers couldn't afford to have one of their victims contact the cops. More then likely if they couldn't sell someone they'd get rid of them…..and not by releasing them.

"No." Sam lied. He could hear the fear in Rob's voice and he wasn't about to add to it. "There would be no reason to hurt you. They'd probably take you out in the country somewhere and dump you off."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah….I'm sure of it." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated lying to the man but he wasn't about to tell him that what he really thought was that they probably killed the ones who didn't sell and dumped them in the ocean for the sharks. There was no way these men would want witnesses to their crimes.

Even though Sam was in a hell of a mess himself he was worried about his brother. He knew Dean was depressed but he didn't think his brother would actually hurt himself, but he knew if he didn't return Dean would blame himself. It wasn't his brother's fault; he never should have taken off without him. Dean had told him to ask Bobby for help but he had been too pigheaded to listen and now he was paying for it. He just hoped his brother would be alright without him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter nine

**Dean**

Dean staggered into the bar bumping into people as he went.

"Excuse me." He mumbled as he grabbed hold of a bar stool and flopped down into it. "I'll have a beer." He said to the bartender. The bartender said nothing about his condition; he was used to serving men who were already inebriated.

Dean then made his way over to the pool table and put a quarter on it reserving his spot. When it was his turn he got up and won a few games but deliberately lost more. By now Bobby had also entered the bar to keep an eye on Dean. He sat in a corner near the bar and picked up a newspaper pretending to be reading it, but actually he kept his eyes on Dean and his drink.

"How's it going?" The bartender asked as he poured Dean another drink pretending to be interested in his game.

"Win some lose some." Dean gave him a drunken smile.

"You new around here? Don't think I've seen you before." The bartender said as he wiped the counter.

"Just passing through…..Got some business up in Seattle."

The bartender gave Dean a little smile then moved off to wait on another patron. Bobby watched as the bartender talked to the man for a little while then as he gave a nod toward Dean, he then saw the man slip the bartender some money. Bobby knew Dean was being set up, he caught Dean's eye and gave him a little nod. When Dean got up again to play pool Bobby watched as the bartender looked around first to make sure no one was watching then slipped a white powder into Dean's drink. A few minutes later after deliberately losing yet another game Dean made his way back to the bar, but first he glanced over at Bobby who gave him a quick wink. He now knew his drink was drugged. He pretended to take a few sips while in reality he waited till no one was looking then poured most of the drink into the sink on the other side of the counter. A few minutes later he paid the bartender and got up to leave. He deliberately acted like he was having trouble walking as he made his way to the door. Bobby watched as two men immediately followed Dean outside, he waited for a few seconds then followed them. Bobby walked over to his truck and climbed in, he acted like he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening outside but in fact he kept a close watch on the two men. He watched as Dean began to fall to his knees but was caught by the two men and drug over to their truck. Dean was then tossed in the back and the men jumped in the cab and sped off. The men had taken the bait……Bobby hoped Dean knew what he was doing as he waited a few seconds then pulled out after the men but stayed a safe distance behind them.

**Sam **

Sam could hear someone enter the room; he stayed as still as possibly trying to listen to their conversation.

"He wants to see him fight."

"What about the princess….. She won't buy him if he's messed up too bad."

"I told Riley to stay off his face and concentrate on his body. He knows not to bust him up too bad. Besides, if the princess won't buy damaged goods that fight club guy said he would, as long as he puts on a good fight."

Sam's metal cuffs were unlocked and he was taken down and warned not to try anything; if he did one of the men in the cage would be shot. Sam had no choice but to let them lead him to another section of the room. Even through his blindfold he could see the bright light that had been turned on him. His blindfold was finally pulled off and after his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a large muscle bound man standing in front of him smiling.

"You and me are going to have us a little fun." The man said as he flexed his muscles and smiled.

**Dean**

Dean stayed as still as possible as he played the part of a man who had been drugged. He let the men carry him out of the back of the truck and into the building. He stayed limp and feigned unconsciousness, but his body tensed slightly when he heard the sound of a fight happening somewhere in the room. The men who brought him in didn't seem at all concerned about the fight and Dean soon realized the fight was their doing and not someone trying to escape.

"This one looks just as good as the last one we brought in."

He heard a man say proudly.

"Well if the princess won't buy that other guy because he's busted up a little I'm sure she'll buy this one." Another man said as he put a blindfold over Dean's eyes.

Dean then felt his shirt being removed and he was cuffed and strung up to the ceiling. He could see flashes through the blindfold and knew they were taking pictures of him just like they had of his brother, pictures they would post on the internet for interested buyers.

Off in the distance Sam could hear voices and knew something was going on but the bright lights prohibited him from seeing what it was. The man he was fighting was strong but Sam had had better fight training from his dad and brother and easily began winning the fight. But just as he knocked the man to the floor for the final time he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body as someone outside the ring of light shot him with a stun gun. He gave a little cry of pain as he fell to the floor. Once he was down he felt the men drag him a short distance then felt the cuffs being put back on his wrists and felt his body once more being hoisted up to the ceiling. Between the fight and the electric shock he felt himself begin to black out. The last thing he felt was someone patting him on his side.

"This kid is going to make us thousands." Ken said as he loaded Sam's fight video onto the computer in the room, and then sat back to watch the bidding quickly go up.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter ten

**Outside**

Bobby waited anxiously outside hidden from view of the old run down mill where Dean had been taken. Dean had told him to wait for at least two hours before calling the cops. He hoped he could find Sam and get out of there before the cops got involved. The brothers tried to avoid the cops as much as possible. Dean figured he'd find Sam then once they were away from the area he'd make an anonymous call to the cops and give them the information on the slave ring. Bobby figured he'd give Dean his two hours then he was calling the cops and instead of waiting for the cops like Dean wanted him to, and if the boys weren't out yet, he was going to head into the mill and try to find the brothers.

**Inside the mill**

Dean hung silently; he could tell the men who brought him in were still in the room so he pretended to still be unconscious. He could tell that someone had been strung up next to him and he prayed it was his brother. He figured the man next to him must be unconscious since he didn't make a sound other then an occasional moan. He swore that if they hurt his brother he was going to make everyone of them pay, and pay dearly.

"Sam….Sam you okay?" Rob called out when he heard Sam moan. Rob glanced up at Dean for a brief second wondering where they had found him and who he was, but he knew it really didn't matter; the poor sucker was in the same mess they were.

"Yeah….yeah I'm okay." Sam answered. That was far from the truth, he had taken a bad beating and his already bruised ribs hurt even more if that was even possible.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, Sam was alive. But he still could hear their captors talking off in the distance and didn't want to talk to Sam till he was sure they were out of the room.

"They really worked you over but you showed them. That bastard they made you fight didn't stand a chance…..Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad….and my brother."

"Maybe they'll come looking for you."

"My dad's gone….and Dean...." Sam swallowed hard when he thought of the condition he had left his brother in. "Well my brother isn't feeling so well right now."

"Do you have any other family that might come looking for you? I don't, I'm on my own; no one will even notice I'm gone."

"My brother's all I got…..except my Uncle Bobby." Sam smiled at the thought of Bobby. "He's not my real uncle though….he was just a good friend of my dad's…..but I sent him to look after my brother….So to answer your question, no, no one will be looking for me." Sam struggled in his chains trying to take a little tension off of his sore ribs. "My brother would never have gotten into this kind of mess…..and if he did, he would have found a way out of it by now…. I'm glad he doesn't know what happened. I'd hate to have him find me like this." Sam knew he should have been more careful, both Dean and his dad had always taught him to trust no one. He had felt something wasn't quite right back at the bar, but instead of going with what his gut told him he was careless and had gotten sloppy.

"Don't berate yourself, there's no way you could have known this was going to happen."

"My brother would have sensed something was wrong. He has an uncanny way of doing that."

"Sounds like you're awful close to your brother."

"Yeah….yeah we are close. I'd die for him if I had to."

Dean had already died for him, and Sam knew he'd do the same for him in a heartbeat.

Dean blinked back tears as he listened to his brother. He wanted to tell him he was there but he knew the men were still somewhere in the room, he hadn't heard them leave. Why they were hanging around he had no idea until one of them spoke.

"Cut the big one down…..he's been sold."

Dean's body tensed at the words, but he knew he couldn't make his move yet, not till the men were out of the room. He was blindfolded and couldn't tell exactly how many men were in the room and it would be foolish to try to escape until he was sure he could take them all down at once. He could tell there were at least three men in the room, at least he thought so, and there could be more. He listened as two of them walk over to Sam.

"You brought us the most money yet pal."

The man stood up on a chair and undid Sam's chains. Dean could hear his brother's body collapse to the floor, between the beating and the drugs that were still in his system he had little fight left in him. Two men grabbed Sam and quickly tied his hands behind his back; they then started to drag him out of the room. When Sam began to weakly fight them Dean could hear the sound of the stun gun being fired at his brother and the soft gasp of pain. He fought back the urge to try and help Sam, he would be of no help to Sam if he also was shot with the stun gun and put out of commission. He waited till Sam was out of the room and till the third man in the room also had left. When he thought it was safe he made his move. He pulled himself up by his chains till his face was next to his hand. He then carefully took the lock pick he had hidden in his mouth out and began working on the metal cuffs. After he had the cuffs unlocked Dean slid out of them and dropped to the floor, he then removed the blindfold. He looked around the room and saw that there was large cage on the floor next to him. The cage held Rob and a few other men who watched him in disbelief. Dean picked the lock on their cage then opened the door, but motioned for the men to stay still. He then ran to the one window in the room and looked out. The window led to a patch of woods and he saw no guards in sight. He crept back over to the cage.

"Be quiet and go out through that window. On the north side of the building there is a friend of mine in a black truck. Tell him Dean sent you and stay with him, he'll keep you safe.

The men did as they were told and headed for the window. Rob was the last one in line and before he climbed out the window he looked back at Dean.

"Who are you?"

Dean gave the man a small smile.

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter eleven

**Outside**

Bobby pulled out his cell phone and was just about to call the cops. He knew Dean had told him to wait two hours and the two hours hadn't passed yet but he was getting worried. It was then Bobby saw the men running toward his truck. He pulled out his rifle and laid it in the open window not knowing if they were friend or foe. Rob put up his hands as he approached Bobby's truck.

"Whoa! Dean sent us."

Bobby quickly pulled the gun back into the truck.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" He asked when the men surrounded his truck.

"Last I saw him he was fine….He's still inside."

"Did you see a tall dark haired kid in there?"

"Yeah, they took him away and Dean went after him."

"The kid was okay?"

"He was beaten up pretty bad but he's alive."

"Thank God." Bobby said as he breathed a sigh of relief. If anything had happened to Sam he had no doubt that Dean would have flipped out and got himself hurt or even worse.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know how much you know about what's going on here, but this is some kind of slave selling ring. Sam was sold and he was probably taken down to the docks to be taken to his buyer." Rob pointed in the direction of the bay. "They have boats that take them out to the ships in the harbor which then deliver them to the person who bought them."

"How do you know all this?" Bobby asked suspiciously. He, like every hunter he knew, always was suspicious of anyone who knew more then they thought they should.

"I've been here a long time. I overhear things." Rob pointed to himself. "I'm not the type the buyers are looking for. I'm not strong, I'm not even good looking…..that's what sells, the strong, good looking guys. I can't believe they even kept me around this long."

"If you don't sell….what happens to you?"

"I don't know…..and I don't think I want to know."

"The Wendigo…." Bobby said softly to himself.

"The what?"

"Never mind." Bobby knew Sam had come to the town looking for a Wendigo and he just now realized what was going on. These men more then likely disposed of the bodies that didn't sell by chopping them up and scattering them around the forest. What better way to keep the cops away from them and on the other side of town looking for some deranged killer. The cops would just assume that the men that were still missing were also a victim of the serial killer. Sam had read about the killings and the disemboweled bodies and had assumed a Wendigo was involved, what better place for a Wendigo to hunt then the thick woods of Oregon.

**Dean and Sam**

Dean watched as they drug his semi conscious brother toward the docks. He could feel his anger building, but the anger wasn't just for the men who hurt his brother, it was for himself as well. He never should have let Sam go on a hunt by himself. He knew his brother could handle himself in almost every situation, but things happen, and a lot of the times it wasn't from the creatures they hunted but from humans. Dean didn't know what he would have done if Sam had disappeared and he never saw him again or knew what had happened to him. It seemed like every time they got separated, by choice or not, something bad happened, and it usually happened to Sam. For now on they were staying together no matter what. Dean pulled out his gun as he kept to the dark shadows. He wasn't sure how many men there were but he knew he couldn't strike till he was sure he knew where all of them were.

Sam could hear the waves lapping against the shoreline. He knew that even though he felt lousy and was in no condition to fight he had to do something, he knew once he was on the ship he'd be doomed. But with his hands tied behind him he knew he didn't stand a chance. As the men began trying to get him onto the boat he gave it one last shot. His fight training kicked in and he threw his knee up and caught one of the men in his face. He then spun around and kicked another man in the stomach. With his blindfold still on Sam had no idea where the other men were. He leaned against a post on the dock and worked the blindfold down. Finally he could see….. but what he saw wasn't encouraging. The two men he had kicked were on the ground nursing their wounds, but three other men were standing in front of him their faces etched with anger, while a sixth man ran toward them from off in a distance.

"You're going to pay for that!" One of the men said as he started to reach for him. Sam backed up towards the edge of the dock but before the man could reach him he threw himself into the water. He figured he'd rather die trying to escape then be sold as a slave. He kicked as hard as he could with his legs trying to move out into the dark water and hopefully out of the men's view but with his hands tied behind him it was next to impossible. He was tiring quickly and could feel himself being pulled under by the current….

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter and I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

Chapter twelve

Dean saw what was happening and ran toward the docks. He had seen his brother glance his way but knew it was too dark and too far for Sam to know it was him. He knew Sam's hands were tied behind his back and in the rough water it would be almost impossible for him to stay above the water. Dean knew if Sam went under the water the current would pull him out to sea and that would be the end of him.

"Shoot the son of a bitch!" Ken yelled as he pointed his gun at the water. He knew it was better to kill their captive rather then to let him escape and go to the police.

The men could no longer see Sam but they began firing into the water hoping they'd hit him. Sam could feel the bullets whiz by him in the water as he fought his way to the surface for air.

"Noooooo!" Dean screamed as he neared the dock. He managed to shoot the guns out of two of the men's hands before another man turned and fired at him. He felt a sharp stinging sensation in his side and knew he had been hit, but it didn't stop him from launching himself off the dock and into the water. He knew he should have taken out the other men but he didn't have the time, right now all he was concerned about was finding Sam and getting him out of the water. He'd have to deal with the consequences later.

Sam could no longer fight the sea and felt himself going under for what would probably be the last time. Just as he was about to black out from lack of oxygen he felt someone grab his arm. He kicked the person as hard as he could as he tried to push away from them, he'd rather die then be sold as a slave. The person pulled away for a second but then Sam felt his arm being grabbed again. This time he was too weak to fight and just gave into the blackness.

Dean shook off the blow from Sam's kick as he grabbed his brother's arm again, but this time there was no one fighting back, he knew Sam had passed out. He quickly pulled his brother to the surface then knowing he had no choice he made his way back to the shoreline and into the arms of the enemy.

"You!" Dave said as he watched Dean pull Sam onto the shore. He had recognized Dean as the one they had just brought in. "What the hell!" Dave knew if Dean was loose then what about the other men. "Go check on the others." He ordered Ken and Riley; he then looked down at Dean who had untied his brother and was breathing air into his lungs.

"Thanks for bringing him back. We'd hate to lose a money maker like him."

Dean ignored him till Sam finally began coughing up water; he then patted Sam on his shoulder then glared up at Dave.

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh but I think we are…. We've been doing this for months now and no one is the wiser. The cops are on the other side of town working on what they think is a deranged killer case." Dave laughed. "Little do they know but we are the so called 'killers'."

When Sam finally caught his breath he looked up at Dean in shock.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam….better late then never huh?" Dean gave his brother a small smile.

"How'd you find me?"

"Bobby came looking for me and told me he couldn't get you on the phone. We headed out to Port Plymouth and well…..here I am."

"You okay?"

When Sam had left Dean he had been battling the bottle plus depression.

"I'm fine Sam."

Dave walked over and stood over the brothers.

"I'm touched by the reunion." He said sarcastically. "But if you freed those men…" He said to Dean "…you're both going to die."

"I don't think so." Bobby's voice came from behind Dave. He nodded to the two brothers then looked back at Dave. "Your two buddies are going to wake up with a hell of a headache."

Dave spun around but Bobby shot the gun out of his hand with one blast from his rifle. Dave grabbed his hand and went down to one knee.

Dean smiled at Bobby.

"You're just like the Lone Ranger…..showing up in the nick of time."

"Well when you two yahoos didn't come back to the truck I figured I'd better come out here and save your sorry asses." Bobby aimed his rifle at one of the men who tried to reach for his gun. "If you want to see tomorrow, I wouldn't do that." Bobby told them man then looked back at the brothers.

"You two alright?" Bobby could see the blood on Dean's side and the bruises on Sam's face and body.

"Just a scratch." Dean said about himself then turned to his brother. "How're you doing Sammy?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?.....Looks like you took quite a beating."

"I'll be okay….once I'm out of here. Did you get the others out? I think there were four of them."

"Everyone's out….everyone's okay."

Dean's face was etched with sorrow as he looked at his brother's bruises, bruises that if he had gone with Sam in the first place might not be there.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not going with you….for letting this happen to you."

"It's not your fault; you didn't know this was going to happen. … It was suppose to be a simple hunt."

"I shouldn't have left you go alone. I shouldn't have shut you out the way I did."

"Dean you've been through hell…..literally. You have nothing to apologize for." Sam meant every word.

"Yeah I do, if Bobby hadn't come looking for me you could have been sold into slavery, or even worse,…..and it would have been my fault."

Bobby shook his head as he listened to them.

"Why don't you two kiss and make up later, right now I think we need to take care of these jerks and get out of here before the cops show up."

"You called them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I told those guys you released to wait ten minutes then call the cops. They're going to let the cops know what was going on here."

"Well then I guess we need to get these bastards locked up nice and tight before they get here, but first…." Dean walked over and stood in front of the men that had kidnapped his brother and without another word delivered a vicious punch to each of their faces. "That's for my brother."

"Owww you broke my nose." One of the men said as he cupped his nose between his hands as blood squirted between his fingers.

"Be glad that's all I did you son of a bitch!" Dean said his face twisted with hate as he glared at the men. What he would really like to do was take each one of them on one on one and make them pay for what they did to Sam, but he knew he didn't have the time, already he could hear the piercing sounds of sirens fast approaching.

"I suggest we wrap this up and get the hell out of here." Bobby said as he pointed his rifle at the men. "Move it?" He ordered.

They led the men back into the building and to the cage where Bobby had already put the two men he had encountered earlier. While Bobby held his rifle on the men Dean pushed each of them into the cage and locked the door. Dean then grabbed his and Sam's shirt off a pile on the floor and put his on then gently helped his brother put his on. They then all headed back to Bobby's truck.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said as they walked.

"About what?"

"Well for one thing ….getting myself into this mess, I should have been more careful and …."

"And what?"

"Well…."Sam didn't quite know how to say it. "I….I lost your car….They took it when they grabbed me….I'm sorry Dean….I'll get it back for you I promise." Sam knew his brother loved his car, it had been a gift from their dad and if anything happened to it his brother was going to flip out.

Dean smiled; as much as he loved his car having it back wouldn't have meant a thing to him if his brother was gone.

"The car's fine Sam. We left it down the road; we didn't want anyone to recognize it.

"Thank God." Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they got to Bobby's truck they took out the man who had been driving the Impala and left him alongside the road where the cops would find him. They pinned a note on him telling the cops that he too was involved in the scheme. They figured if the man was just a patsy for the kidnappers like he said he was, he could explain it to the cops and they could figure out whether he was actually involved in the kidnappings or not.

They then quickly piled into the truck and sped off to reclaim Dean's car.

Bobby leaned forward and looked at both of the brothers as he drove.

"You two cool with each other now….because if you're not I'll pull over right here and let you two slug it out."

"Yeah…we're cool." Sam said. He figured Dean didn't tell Bobby about what happened to him in Hell and the reason they had separated…. Bobby must have assumed they had been fighting over something else. If Dean didn't want Bobby to know he wasn't about to tell him. Let Bobby think what he wanted to as to why he went off on his own… Sam knew when Dean was ready to tell him he would.

"You?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean knew somehow he'd have to learn to live with what had happened to him in Hell. He knew that as bad as it had been, and as much as it tore at his heart, it would be far worse if he had lost his brother because of it. Sam and he both had changed while he was away, but he wasn't about to let what happened to him pull them apart again.

He glanced over at Sam and swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his bruises. He blinked back tears as he once again looked straight ahead. No, he swore nothing was going to come between them again.

The End


End file.
